As You Walk on By (Will You Call My Name)
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: During one of her concerts, the famous music producer and singer Beca Mitchell was hypnotized by a certain redhead with big blue eyes from the front row.


It was just another concert for the famous singer of screaming fans cheering her on and bright lights as Beca sang. Or so she thought until her drifting gaze caught a pair of mesmerizing, vibrant blue eyes staring back at her. Unlike the other audience members who were - regardless of whether they were seated or standing - calling out her name or singing along with her, this woman sat there calmly, watching Beca steadily. And she could've sworn this serene redhead sitting there in the front row smiled at her. It shouldn't have been a surprise, really, as all the members in the crowd were grinning at her, but this woman's smile was different in a way that captivated Beca. Who was this mysterious concert-goer? Did she come with anyone? But looking at the two occupied seats beside her, the singer concluded that the other two people beside this woman had arrived with those in who were standing in the seats beside them. This enthralling woman came alone. Before she was completely aware of it, Beca was singing _to_ her, her own eyes never straying from the placid stare of those enchanting blue ones.

She mentally kicked herself for not having noticed this undeniably beautiful woman earlier as she was already on her last song, and quickly wracked her brain for a way to try and get her to stay long enough to get a conversation in with her. Beca couldn't figure out why she felt so compelled to speak with nameless woman, but the singer knew if she didn't get a word in with her, those eyes and smile would haunt her forever. That certainly sounded outlandish, but it was entirely true. How uncanny that her last song happened to work well as, well not quite a love song necessarily, but one that could most definitely be dedicated to someone if she so wished.

A perfect idea as the words slipped from her lips without a second thought, "That one goes out to the ginger in the first row with the blue eyes," she fought off the coy smile with a smirk, which instantly dissolved into a grin as the woman's own smile stretched from ear to ear.

Turning to exit the stage, Beca stole one last glance over her shoulder: the unknown redhead was on her feet, waiting to file out of the row she when she did the same and looked back, flashing her a smile, and turned away again. "Wait, I forgot something," the singer hastily said to one of the stage crew members, handing the mic over to him as she jogged over to the edge of the stage.

"Hey! Hey, ginger!" Beca called out to the woman who had just reached the end of the row.

"The name's Chloe," she laughed softly, approaching the small brunette. "Chloe Beale."

"Chloe Beale, huh? Beca Mitchell," the petite singer grinned in response.

"I know, Beca - everyone knows your name," Chloe laughed again lightly. "Thanks for the shout out by the way."

"Oh, right. Of course," her cheeks flushed as she wrinkled her nose realizing that an introduction on her part was unnecessary as she was the reason Chloe was there. "My pleasure, by the way. Hope you didn't mind it. Did you come alone?"

"Not at all; I was - and still am - very flattered. And yes, I came alone, why? Are you suddenly going to offer to escort me home too?" She joked.

"Well if you'd let me, I'd love to," Beca lit up at the thought completely missing that it wasn't a serious offer.

"I was actually kidding, but I wouldn't mind if the beautiful Beca Mitchell took me home" Chloe beamed. "I'd love it, in fact."

Beca found it inexplicable, but when Chloe complimented her it felt different than when anyone else had. She also couldn't figure out why this fascinating woman was making her nervous. Not a bad kind of nervous, but the type of nervousness where she felt a riot of butterflies in her stomach. And as if Chloe's hypnotizing eyes and alluring smile weren't enough to sweep Beca off her feet, the amiable redhead's laugh was just one more thing that filled her with euphoria. "If you want to come back stage with me while I get my things, I just have to hang around for a little longer and then we can go, if that's okay," she extended her hand to the other woman.

"Have to appease the fans and all. And yes, that's fine with me since I'll be the one who really got lucky here," Chloe took hold of Beca's hand as she hoisted herself up onto the stage and, still hand in hand, followed her off stage.

Once Beca had signed the last autograph, she gave a final wave to her fans who both waved back and murmured amongst themselves over who the woman was that the singer had left with. As far as they knew, she wasn't seeing anyone. That is, it hadn't been reported, though of course now it was only a matter of time before the rumors began to spread.

"Where am I taking you?" Beca asked when they'd separated themselves from the fans.

"I only live about twenty minutes away, so I was thinking of walking," Chloe placed her hand in the other woman's who had offered it once again, silently enjoying the physical contact. "People are going to think we're together, you know," she pointed out after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Does that bother you?"

"I'm possibly dating the most gorgeous woman in their minds; I have no problems with that," Chloe giggled.

"You're a real charmer, huh? Bet you get plenty of people lining up for a date with you," Beca smirked.

"I do, actually, yes," she winked.

"So then I've got competition?"

"Are you looking for a date, Ms. Mitchell?" Chloe chortled. "I think I should be the one worried about having competition though, in all seriousness. You've got hundreds of people flocking to see you, and there's only one of me."

"But don't forget that out of all those people, you're the one that caught my eye," Beca reminded her, giving Chloe's hand a small squeeze. She wasn't generally one for physical contact unless obligated to do so, but with with the flirtatious redhead, it seemed natural in another unexplainable way. The way their hands fit together made Beca unwilling to let go until she had to.

"Then I'll ask you again: are you asking me for a date?" She murmured.

"Will you go out on a date with me, Chloe?" The singer turned to face the other woman, thankful for the darkness of the night to conceal the deep blush that rose in her cheeks.

"I would love to go out on a date with you, Beca," she came to a stop in front of the door of a tall apartment building. "Well… This is my stop."

"So it is," Beca whispered, reluctantly letting go of Chloe's hand.

"You can come up if you want."

"Can I? I mean, I would love- like to," Beca found herself tripping over her words, not wanting to seem overly enthusiastic in favor of keeping up a cool front that was failing her as the other woman beckoned for her to follow with a low chuckle.

"It's nothing fancy, but it works for me," Chloe remarked as she pushed the door open waiting for the shorter woman to step in before closing it.

"I like it - it's cozy," Beca noted.

"Do you want anything to drink? I have wine or water at the moment. Feel free to make yourself at home."

"I'll have a glass of wine, thanks," Beca placed her request as she looked around the living room that also served as a dining room, which she deduced from the table that was located off to the side with a few chairs around it.

Handing her the glass of wine, Chloe motioned for Beca to join her on the couch as she took a sip of her drink before placing on the coffee table beside her. "What made you interested in me of all the people out there tonight?"

"You don't beat around the bush, do you," the brunette replied. "Well… Scanning the audience, I found myself completely spellbound when I saw your eyes. When you smiled at me, I was enraptured, and that's when I knew I needed to at least get your name and try to talk to you, even if it was only a brief conversation." The grin that tugged at the corners of Chloe's lips as she listened caused Beca to smile in turn. "I know it sounds really lame, but I swear it's the truth."

"I think that sounds romantic," Chloe let out a girlish giggle. "Who would've thought, the famous music producer slash singer was a hopeless romantic at heart."

"Oh shut up - I'm badass," Beca huffed, feigning a pout.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Mitchell," she smiled knowingly. "So tell me about yourself," Chloe hummed, "Besides the obvious that you sing and you produce music."

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" Beca inquired quizzically.

"Not really - just wanting to know more about the famous Beca Mitchell, but as a person and not as a celebrity," the benign redhead shrugged.

"I ramble a lot when I get really nervous," she answered with a roll of her eyes and a signature smirk.

"I think I'm going to want to see this," Chloe winked.

"Wh-what? No you don't!"

"I'm sure it'll be cute!"

"I'm not cute, Chloe! I'm badass! Don't you dare tell anyone I'm cute because that'll ruin my reputation, which I do have one to keep up, by the way. If people start thinking I'm cute, I'll never be able to regain my cool appearance! And I already have my height that's always used to try and undermine that fact, which it won't by the way because-" Poor, flustered Beca was already prattling on, though much to Chloe's amusement as she took it as an opportunity to cut the brunette off and plant a kiss on the other woman's lips.

Beca was taken aback by the sudden kiss, but instead of pulling away she leaned in more, her eyes closing as her arms wrapped around Chloe's neck, her hands entangling in the ginger waves of hair. Chloe, as a result, slipped her own arms around Beca's waist, pulling the smaller woman closer. Beca climbed onto the redhead's lap, one leg on either side of her, as she instinctively rolled her body against the other woman's, gliding her tongue along the length of Chloe's bottom lip before slipping it between parting lips.

Neither woman once stopped to think if they were going too fast seeing as they'd just met. There was nothing _to_ question, for the feeling of what they were doing being right was mutual. It was one of those moments where the lack of knowledge on the other person was something Beca found exhilarating. The thought that the older woman was using her for sex had floated through her mind, but for once wasn't a huge concern. Her intrigue with the redhead trumped her fear, which was saying a lot as the singer wasn't one who would normally be so quick to jump into bed with someone.

Though as if Chloe could sense the flicker of doubt, she pulled away, breaking the fervent chain of kisses. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Is there a reason not to?" Beca eyed her with an uncertain smirk.

She shook her head slowly in response, biting down on her lip. "I just wanted to make sure. You know, in case you thought I was using you or something."

"You're not though," the brunette stated confidently.

"I'm not," Chloe echoed with reassurance, pressing her lips to Beca's.

She retracted her hands from where they were wrapped around the smaller woman's waist, gliding her hands up Beca's sides, caressing her breasts on the way as they slowed when she reached the brunette's shoulders, only to pick up their pace again as she slid them down the singer's front. Chloe tugged the hem of the blue shirt that had been tucked into the younger woman's pants out of them, undoing the buttons with deft hands, pushing it off Beca's shoulders and let it pool at their feet. The black tank top was next to go as Beca removed it in a single, fluid motion, discarding it behind her, leaving only a black bra.

Chloe leaned over and kissed the rise of each breast as her hands moved to the smaller woman's pants, undoing them with ease as she nudged Beca off her lap long enough for her to shimmy out of them. The redhead reached out to bring the other woman back onto her when Beca pulled her up out of her seat. The singer made quick work of Chloe's clothing as they joined the growing collection on the floor before pushing her back onto the couch, although this time rather than straddle Chloe's lap, the younger woman eased the redhead onto her back, getting on top of her.

She bent over and began trailing kisses along Chloe's jawline and down her neck, pausing to nip lightly and gently suck the flesh where her pulse point was, and placed a kiss over it when she'd decided to continue moving further down. She planted kisses along Chloe's collarbone, her hands skimming down from the nape of the older woman's shoulders down to her breasts, kneading them firmly, as she continued to kiss her way down through their valley, eliciting a low moan from the redhead, whose fingers were splayed against the small of Beca's back snaked up her spine and brought around to the smaller woman's front and mimicked her, massaging her breasts as she let out a soft groan.

Beca let one hand skate down over the smooth, creamy flesh of Chloe's stomach as her hand paused over her abdomen before sliding into her underwear, teasing the slick folds of her entrance. A throaty moan erupted from the back of Chloe's throat as she rocked her hips against the singer's hand in hopes of gaining more contact.

"Uh-uh, you have to tell me what you want first," Beca purred into the other woman's ear, licking the outer shell as her teeth clamped down gently on the lobe and gave it a tug as she pulled away with a wolfish smirk.

"B-Beca," Chloe whined, but when she felt the younger woman begin to remove her hand from where it continued to stroke her center she quickly spoke up again. "F-fuck me," she muttered.

"What was that?" Beca smiled slyly. "I didn't quite catch what you said."

The redhead shot her a dangerous glare, but complied nonetheless. "Fuck me," she repeated, this time with a more demanding tone, "Fuck me hard. Make me scream your name, Beca."

The brunette grinned smugly as she gave Chloe kiss after kiss, sliding two fingers inside of her, but stopped halfway, causing the older woman to let out a frustrated growl. Beca smiled and thrust her fingers in without warning, Chloe crying out from the sinfully pleasurable pain as she bucked her hips. Her breathing became shallow and erratic as Beca continued to pump her fingers in and out of her and increased in speed. Chloe rocked her hips in sync of the rhythm with which the singer worked at, continued to knead Beca's breasts.

"Cum for me," the younger woman pulled away to whisper, to which Chloe could only nod in response as she threw her head back minutes later, calling out Beca's name, feeling the orgasm tear through her body. Her back collapsed against the couch when she finally came down from her climax, kissing Beca breathlessly as she pulled the smaller woman's body closer to her own, sliding her arms around the singer's waist once again. "You're amazing," Chloe panted out as she worked at regaining a more normal breathing rate.

"You're beautiful," Beca smiled, kissing Chloe again, resting her head against the other woman's shoulder.

"Are we still on for that date?"

"Of course we are. I did dedicate a song to you, after all, in hopes of getting one," the brunette smirked, laughing softly.

"You're definitely one of a kind," Chloe mumbled, kissing the top of the younger woman's head.

"Yeah? Well so are you," she traced lazy circles on the redhead's arm, swallowing before opening her mouth once more to speak. "I know we haven't gone on the date yet, but seeing as we're kind of doing things out of order since we just had sex, I was wondering if maybe you'd be my girlfriend?"

"You're certainly moving us along quickly despite barely knowing each other that well, aren't you?" she laughed airily.

"Well you did just mention 'us,' _and_ we had sex," Beca pointed out with a smirk.

"So I did. Alright, Beca Mitchell, I'll be your girlfriend," Chloe replied, bringing Beca up to her level so she could kiss her.


End file.
